The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyor systems having load cells embedded in the belt to weigh conveyed articles individually on the fly.
In some applications, individual articles have to be separately weighed while they are being transported on a conveyor belt. Conventional conveyor belt systems first singulate the conveyed articles so that they can be weighed sequentially at a weigh station the belt rides over. Singulating conveyor sections have to be inserted into the conveyor upstream of the weigh station to force the articles into a single file. Adding a singulating section to a conveyor system increases the length of the conveyor layout and reduces the usable width of the conveying surface.